A Dead Man Returns
by Sammy
Summary: Rita is near her due date when she faces the need to go undercover to protect herself


  
  
**

# A DEAD MAN RETURNS

** **

## by Sammy

**   
  


* * *

  


Rita was standing at the windows of her new condo. She spent the first 2 months after Chris' death in Philadelphia. She didn't know why she went up there. Then she moved here, to Ft. Pierce. She looked out at the beach. The sun was setting. She suddenly felt the baby kicking her and she put her hand on her belly. Almost 5 months had passed since Chris had died. And this baby was the last thing she had left of him. The baby began to kick her harder. 

"Hey, sweetheart, what do you want? You hungry? Well, actually, I am."

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

"So, junior, tell me what you want. We have fresh tomato salad, half a pizza... nah, no pizza. I agree with you." Rita took the tomato salad out of the fridge and placed it on the table. 

"You know, junior, I have to think of a name for you. I wish your daddy was here. This is something we should've decided together. But as a matter of fact he isn't." 

'Stop thinking that way', she told herself after she finished talking to the baby. 'Chris is dead and nothing can bring him back. You now have to think about yourself and the baby. You have to go on with life. That's what Chris wants you to do.'

Rita sat down and began to eat the tomato salad. While she was eating she talked to the baby she felt inside her. 

"Junior, you know, your daddy loved you very much. But he never gonna see you. And you never gonna see him. But I will tell you a lot of stories about him. I promise. You'll get to know your daddy as well as I knew him. Hey, you inside, what would you think of naming you after your daddy? Well, I don't know if you are a boy but if you are, you certainly will be like your daddy. Hm, Christopher James Lorenzo jr. Sounds pretty good. What do you think?"

The baby kicked her again. But this time it was a bit different than the times before. It seemed the baby wanted to tell Rita that it thinks it would be a good idea to call him Christopher. 

"You like that name? Then we have an agreement. If you are a boy, my dear, I will name you after your daddy. You know, it will be a honor for you to be named after the great guy your daddy was." 

Rita rubbed her belly and took another spoon of the tomato salad.

"But how I'm going to name you if you are a girl, sweetheart, hmm? Nah, I won't think about a name for a girl. I know you will be a boy. You are as bright as your daddy was." 

She sighed. She missed Chris so bad. Naming the baby should be something to do together. There wasn't even one night she didn't have nightmares of him being shot and the flat line on the monitors. It was horrible. She thought as time passes by the nightmares would go away. But they didn't. She looked at the mug she was holding in her hand. It was Chris' coffee mug. It was her birthday present for him the first year they worked together. She spent the most incredible and exciting 5 and a half years of her life working together with him. 'We crossed the line, got married, were expecting a child of our love...' she began to think again. 'Oh, Chris, why did you have to leave me? Why? There's nothing fair about this at all. Nothing. If I could only get an answer to this question. Why?'

The baby kicked Rita again. It had become more and more lively the last few days. 

"I know, sweetheart. I shouldn't think about that. Thanks for reminding me. Are you as tired as I am? I think we should both go up to bed. It's time to rest. And feel free to sleep the night. I don't want to wake up because of you kicking me all the time." 

Rita placed the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to bed. Shortly after she was asleep. But she had one of those nightmares again.

"No, Chris, don't leave me! Speak to me and everything will be alright. You promised to be there for me and the baby. Don't leave me, please! I love you so much." 

She suddenly woke up and realized she had had a nightmare again. She looked at the clock. 1:15 AM. But she couldn't go back to sleep right away. Not after having that nightmare again. The baby seemed to be asleep inside her, but nevertheless she began to talk to it. 

"Junior, I have to tell you a lot about your daddy, you know. I think I already should begin right now. I met your daddy almost 6 years ago." 

'6 years, has it really been that long?' she asked herself.

"Junior, are you listening to me? Well, we were assigned as partners in the homicide division. We were both a little green but we learned really fast. And you know what? The first day we met, your daddy gave me a nickname. Sam. Actually, I called him Sam as well, but I don't know, it was kind of special every time he called me that. I think he used it more often than calling me Rita. We were the two Sams. And in my heart we still are..."

  


* * *

  


Meanwhile, in Ft. Myers a man was sitting at a computer checking a file of names. You could see he was in a hurry. And the computer was just doing too slow for him. 

"Damn, you stupid thing. Why is this taking so long? I don't have much time." 

He finally found what he was looking for. 

"There. Rita Lance. Living in Ft. Pierce. Good." 

He suddenly heardsteps outside of the room. His pursuers must've found him. He turned off the computer, took his jacket from the chair and went out the same way he entered the room - through the window.

  


* * *

  


The next morning the sun was shining in the bedroom when Rita woke up. She had fallen asleep after about three hours after she told the baby a lot of stories about Chris. The baby, already awake,kicked her very hard. 

"Sweetheart, I know, it's almost time for you to be born. Damn, how I am supposed to do this alone? Your daddy promised to be there when you were born."

The baby kicked Rita again. 

"I know. Thanks for the reminder. So what we gonna do today? Any ideas? What? Going for a walk at the beach? Sounds pretty good to me." 

She left bed and went downstairs. She looked out the window at the beach. She could see some surfers out in the water, but the waves weren't that high. It was a very warm day in May. Rita stood at the window for some time. She didn't realize she was being watched from down there.

  


* * *

  


Down in the garden a man with binoculars was hiding in the undergrowth. He looked up at the window Rita was standing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

'God, she is still alive', he thought. 'Please, don't let her recognize me. Not now. Please!' 

  


* * *

  


Rita didn't recognize the man in the undergrowth. She went to the kitchen and made herself some coffee, though she knew it would not be good for her in her present condition. But it was the only thing to stop her from thinking about Chris all the time. Then she went upstairs to take a shower. 

  


* * *

  


Meanwhile the door to her condo was opened very silently. The man who was watching her entered the condo and looked around. He took a photo of Chris and Rita from the table next to the door. He smiled and put it back. Then he went further to the living room. The cover of the Daily Palm Beach with Chris and Rita was hanging on the wall. Next to that a golden plague was hanging. He read it: "In memory of Christopher Lorenzo, Sergeant - Homicide Division - Palm Beach Police Department, born April, 12th, 1963, died December, 10th, 1995 in the line of duty." He shook his head.

"No, that ain't true. Sam, that's not true." he said soft.

He suddenly heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked for a place to hide and found it. From where he was standing he could see Rita going to the kitchen table and getting a cup of coffee. His knees began to shake. But he could control himself. When Rita turned her back he came out of his hiding. He silently walked to her. As fast as he could he put his arm around her from behind and covered her mouth. Then he hold her tight. Rita defended herself and kicked and screamed. 

"Sh, Sam, it's me." the man said and let her go.

Rita turned around and looked into the face of a man she knew better than she knew herself. She was facing Chris.

"No, that can't be you. You... you're dead. You're dead!"

"Rita, it's me. Believe me. It's me, Chris. Your Sam."

"No, you're not my Sam. No. Who are you?"

"Rita, it IS me. Please, believe me. Remember the day I proposed to you? We were at the beach. I asked you to marry me and you didn't say anything. You just hugged me. I said what kind of answer was that. And you said you hadn't gotten used to that question yet. And... and the day you told me about the bambino. You waited at my loft. It was so scary for us to know we will be parents. We didn't know what to do. And... and Cap, he knew everything about us without us telling him. You remember?" Chris stopped talking as he saw some tears running down Rita's cheeks. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah, Rita, it's me. It's me." he said and took both of her hands into his.

"But... but you're supposed to be dead."

"No, that was a BIG mistake."

"Damn you, Chris, damn you! How could you do that to me? How did you dare?" Rita began to cry. Chris kissed her on her forehead and took her into his arms and hold her close. 

"That's a long story. I don't have the time to tell you now. You must trust me. We have to leave immediately."

"But.. I can't. I mean.. the baby is on its way."

"Please, trust me. We have to leave. It's for your safety. And the safety of our bambino."

"How long will we be away?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe some weeks."

"I will need some things from here. For me and the baby."

"5 minutes. We will get the rest as soon as this is over. Promise." 

"We will need the baby carriage and... and all the things for the baby if we are away long. I need some clothes..."

"Don't talk. Go and get everything."

Rita packed as much as she could in 5 minutes. It wasn't much. Chris already did place the baby carriage in Rita's car.

"We better go now."

  


* * *

  


Some time later they were on their way down south. 

"Where are we going?" Rita asked.

"Palm Beach."

"Palm Beach?"

"Yeah." Chris took Rita's hand. He knew she was scared and thrilled as well. This must've been a lot for just one day. 

"It was a hard time for you thinking I was dead..."

"It was the hardest time in my life. I don't think, I would have been able to go through all of this without the baby. Why didn't you call me? Or give me a sign that you were still alive? I stood there at your grave and, god, I was crying like a baby. It was like someone ripped my heart out. I saw you dying. I saw the flat line on the monitor..."

"Sam, that's over. That's over. I am here with you. And I promise, I'll be there for you and our baby. And I never gonna leave you again. You know I keep my word. I came back after the most horrible months of my life because I had to spent them without you."

"But why? Why?"

"The evidence we found in Quiller's locker wasn't real. It was a fake. Montoya wanted the evidence. He accused me of having it. I think I must've been drugged by his men or something like that. They took me out of the hospital after everyone thought I was dead. Meanwhile Holly and Cap shot Montoya, but his men are still big in the drug business. They kept me la prisoner. They wanted the evidence. And they still want it. I don't know why they think I have it. I escaped a couple of days ago. I found your address in their computer. You weren't save there. It was just a matter of time until they came up to you asking for the evidence. But now you're safe. With me."

"Yeah, safe with you." Rita smiled at him. She still couldn't believe the man she loved more than her life was sitting next to her, driving her car. 

"I promised you I would be there when our baby was born. And see, I am. You already know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, actually I don't wanna know. But I think it will be a boy."

"So, you think."

"Yeah. The baby kind of understood me when I talked to it. Like you did. And I already choose a name."

"You did?"

"Yesterday night. I was talking to the baby and suddenly realized I've never thought about a name. I came to the conclusion it will be a honor for the baby to be named after its daddy."

"Named after me? No, no, no."

"There will be no discussing about that. You suddenly come back into my life, not even knowing what had happened, what I was feeling, how much this baby means to me or anything else."

"You're right. I know nothing." Chris said and looked at her. "You know, Rita, when the time comes for you to give birth to the baby I can't take you to the hospital. It would be the first place Montoya's men would look for you."

"And what do you think I should do?"

"We'll see when the time comes."

  


* * *

  


After awhile Chris stopped the car in front of a motel. It was one they had often used for undercover work or when they had to hide a witness. Rita had fallen asleep. 

"Hey, Sam, we're here." Chris brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. How much he had missed Rita the last couple of months. 

"Where are we?"

"North Beach Motel. Come on, let's get us a room for tonight. Tomorrow I will look for a small condo for us."

Not 10 minutes later, they had everything from the car moved into their motel room. Rita sat down on the bed and rested for a moment while Chris put the baby carriage into the closet. 

"Oh!" Rita suddenly said and put her hand on her belly.

"Sam, are you okay?" Chris asked as he sat beside Rita on the bed.

"Sure I am. The baby's just kicking me." She took Chris' hand and put it on her belly.

"Wow, what was that?"

"That's our baby. It has gotten more and more lively the last few days. You know, it won't be long until it is born. Maybe a week, maybe only some days."

"I know. We now have to think about what we'll do when the time comes."

"We've never gone through this before. Neither you nor me."

"Yeah, but it's too risky to bring you to hospital. I think we have to do this on our own."

"You mean... nah, Sam. You really think..."

"Sam, it's the only way for us to be safe. And the only way for the baby to be safe."

"You know nothing about giving birth to a child. And I've never done that before. Nah, Sam. This baby means too much to me to risk its life."

"Sam, I know, but we have no choice. I don't wanna lose you again. I don't wanna risk your life. And I don't wanna risk our baby's life."

"But you are."

"Just believe in me. Everything will be all right. If you believe in me, everything will be all right." Chris said and hugged Rita. He felt something metallic between them.

"What's that?" He looked at the chain Rita was wearing.

"Well, actually this belongs to you." Rita said and opened the chain. Then she looked at the wedding band she had in her hand. It was Chris' wedding band. She took his hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger.

"Sam, promise me, you never gonna leave the baby and me again."

"I promise. Forever." He looked deep into her eyes. He didn't know whether he should kiss her or not. So he didn't.

  


* * *

  


That night, Rita couldn't sleep though Chris was lying next to her in bed. She looked at him all the time until he woke up. 

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping?"

"It's just... I can't."

"Something bothering you?" Chris put his arm around her.

"No... I don't know. It's just that I can't believe you are really there. I think if I close my eyes and open them up again you'll be gone."

"Close your eyes, Sam. Close your eyes."

Rita closed her eyes for a moment. She felt Chris' arm around her. Then she heard him whispering something in her ear.

"And now, sunshine, open them."

She opened her eyes and saw Chris lying next to her. 

"See, I am still here. And I'll never leave you again." he said and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was the first time since he returned. And Rita answered his kiss more passionated than ever.

"Sam, you wanna tell me about the time while I was away?"

"Actually... no... now that I think about it, a little bit."

"Why did you leave the force?"

"Yeah, why did I leave the force? When I entered the office everything reminded me of you. We spent the most incredible 5 and a half years working together in that office. I just couldn't go on working there. You've always been my partner. And suddenly you were gone. And I had to think about the baby. Our baby."

"What did Cap say?"

"He understood better than I did. That last day, I was standing at your grave and he came to put some flowers there. He told me you loved me more than life itself." Rita had to smile a little bit. Then she continued. "He said he and Fran would be there for me anytime I needed them, no matter what time and no matter where I was. He also advised me to call them the minute I go into labor. As we both wanted I asked him to be the godparents of our child. Then I turned my badge in."

"Where did you go then?"

"Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? Why that?"

"I really don't know why. I suddenly found myself driving up north and I ended up in Philadelphia. I've never been there before, but I knew part of you was still somewhere there. I spent 2 months there and then came down to Florida again. Ft. Pierce, as you know." Rita sighed. It was harder to talk about that than she thought. Chris realized it.

"Sam, deep in my heart I always had part of you with me. I tried to think about what you had to go through and how I could ease your pain. They told me everyone thought I was dead. It almost broke my heart. You thinking I was dead." He brushed her hair softly. "I thought about the bambino. I wanted to be there for the both of you, wanted to hear its first cry. Cap is right. I love you more than life itself. "

"Me, too."

  


* * *

  


The next day Chris and Rita looked for a new condo. They needed to be careful, as they were well know in Palm Beach. Finally, the found a small condo just outside of Palm Beach on the beach. It wasn't in the best area, but they were sure not be recognized there. 

"So, what do you think, Sam? Doesn't look like any of our previous condos."

"No, it doesn't. But it's good for hiding. No curious neighbors, nobody who knows us..." Rita took a deep breath. "Oh!"

"Sam, what is it?"

"I don't know. I think the baby just kicked me too hard."

Chris lowered his head and put his hand on Rita's belly. "Hey, you in there, can you hear me? As your daddy I advise you not to kick your mommy that hard again. Otherwise... yes, what otherwise? Just do your mommy this favor and don't kick her that hard again."

Rita smiled all over face. All the time she talked to the baby about his daddy, and suddenly he was here talking to it. That was something she never imagined in her whole life.

"Chris, do you think we should call Cap? I think he can help us a lot."

"No, better not. Sure, he would do anything to help us but I am not quite sure if Montoya's men are watching him. If so, we will just be more in trouble than we are now."

"Okay."

Rita sat down on the sofa and put her feet up on the small table.

"Mmm, that feels good. Very good."

Chris sat next to her and began to massage her feet. 

"That feels much better. Mmm."

"Sam, we still have to talk."

"About what?"

"About the fact our baby will be born here."

"Chris, I already decided. No way."

"I didn't remember you being that stubborn."

"I am not stubborn!"

"So? What is it then?"

"Well..."

"You are being stubborn."

"Sam, I don't want to argue with you about this. It's not good to give birth to the baby here. Oh!" Rita put her hand on her back.

"The baby again?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get me some water."

Rita stood up and walked in the small kitchen right next to the bedroom. She took a glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water. In that instant, she felt the pain again, but this time it was more intesive than the times before. The glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. 

"Chris?"

The pain suddenly eased. She had taken several steps towards the doorway when another, stronger one came.

"Oh, my God! Chris! Please, help me!" Then she fainted.

The next thing she remembered, she was lying on the bed having very strong contractions.

"Chris?" Chris was sitting next to her on the bed.

"You fainted. I brought you here."

"Chris, I am having contractions."

"That's something I can see."

"Uh, something you can see? Oh!" Rita had another contraction. "Please, Chris, take me to the hospital. I can't stand the pain."

"Sam, I... I can't. I would really like to but I can't."

"Chris, now!"

Chris didn't know what to do. He really wanted to ease Rita's pain but it was too dangerous to take her to the hospital. Rita began to scream. She had another contraction.

"Rita, we're going to do this on our own. I just decided."

"You decided? You DECIDED?"

"I think I know what to do. We can do it. I know we can do it."

Rita screamed again. The contractions were becoming worse every time.

"Rita, take my hand. Squeeze it when you have a contraction."

Rita began to squeeze his hand. 

"Ouch, Sam, lower your hand. Lower your hand! Ouch!"

"Chris, I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I know you can. There's nothing in the whole world you can't do."

"You're sure you know what to do?"

"Uh, not exactly..."

"Chris!" Rita squeezed his hand again.

  


* * *

  


About four hours later Rita was still having very strong contractions, but she now was ready to give birth to the baby.

"You're sure you know what you're doing, Chris?"

"I think I am. When the next contraction comes you just have to push. Everything will go on its on."

Rita began to scream.

"It's time. Push, Sammy, push!"

Rita pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the head. It's coming, Sammy, it's coming! Don't stop pushing."

"Sam... I can't... it's too hard... I can't!"

"Come on, Rita! One more push! I can already see the head. One more push!"

Rita screamed. She suddenly stopped screaming when she heard the baby screaming. Their baby.

"It's a boy. Sammy, it's a boy! It's a boy." Chris laughed and held the baby a little higher so that Rita could see him.

"Give him to me. Give me Christopher."

Chris placed the baby in Rita's arm carefully. The baby screamed very loud. As soon as he was lying in his mommy's arms he was quiet.

"Hey, sweetheart, I am your mommy." Rita said and kissed the baby on his forehead. Tears of joy were running down her cheeks. 

"And I am your daddy, Christopher." Chris first looked at the baby, then at Rita. He wiped her tears away.

"Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"For coming back to Christopher and me, for being here with us and most of all for giving me such a beautiful baby."

"I have to thank you, Sammy. I love you." He kissed her. Then he brushed the baby's hair. Christopher already had some black hair.

"Look, Sam, he already has my hair."

"Yes, he has."

"You were right. It is a boy."

"I am right about everything. Don't you know that?" Rita smiled. 

  


* * *

  


Rita spent the next few days with Christopher in the condo. She couldn't take her eyes off that cute baby, plus she had to feed him every 3 hours. The baby gained weight very fast. When he was born he already weighed 7lbs, 5oz and was 21in. Quite a lot. Now Chris entered the condo carrying some bags. Rita just had begun to breast-feed the baby. 

"Hey sunshine."

"Hey!"

"How is little Chris doing?"

"Pretty well. And please, call him Christopher."

"Yeah, sorry." Chris excused himself and put the bags on the table. Then he looked for the diapers.

"Damn, I forgot the diapers. I have to go to the supermarket again."

"I will go. As soon as Christopher is finished."

"No, no, no. I can do that."

"Sam, let me go. I have to get some fresh air."

"Okay. But you know, be careful."

"I used to be police officer once. Remember? I can take care of myself pretty well."

"Yeah, I remember."

  


* * *

  


15 minutes later Rita was on her way to the supermarket 2 blocks south of their condo. While she was walking to the entrance a car suddenly sped down the parking lot. It hit Rita. She flew through the air, over the hood and landed on the ground, unconscious. People from all over the parking lot rushed over to Rita. When she awoke, she was in the hospital.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You had an accident." a nurse standing next to her bed answered.

"I have to go."

"You can't go now. You are not in good condition to leave."

"I have to."

A man now entered the room. He seemed to be a doctor. 

"I am Dr. Andrews. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a lot."

"That is normal. You have a concussion and some broken ribs. We still need some information for your form. You didn't have an ID with you."

"Can I make a call first, please?"

"This is very important."

"The call is important as well. Please." 

"Feel free to use the phone next to your bed."

Rita grabbed the phone and dialed a number. She suddenly heard a very familiar voice. It was Harry. 

"Cap. Lipshitz."

"Cap, here is Rita."

"Rita, honey, were are you? Fran and I were worried about you."

"Please meet me at the hospital as soon as you can. And Cap, don't tell anyone I called you. Not even Fran. I will explain everything to you when you get here. See ya."

  


* * *

  


It didn't take long until Cap arrived at the hospital. He found Rita in the ER. 

"Rita, dear, what are you doing here? They told me you had an accident?"

"Cap, I have to leave the hospital immediately. But I can't without your help."

"Wow, wow, slow down. Are you all right?"

"The doc said I have a concussion and some broken ribs, but I am feeling good. I have to go."

Cap. Lipshitz sat down on the stretcher Rita was lying on.

"Rita, tell me what happened to you. I mean, to the baby."

"The baby's fine, Cap. He's fine."

"A boy?"

"Yeah, a boy. Christopher's 5 days old."

"You named him after his daddy, hmm? Where is he?"

"He is in good care, Cap. I know he's in good care right now, but I have to leave the hospital NOW. Please, Cap, help me. I will explain everything to you once we are out of here."

  


* * *

  


About 20 minutes later, Rita and Cap left the hospital. It was hard for Rita to walk because the broken ribs hurt her very much, but with Cap's help she managed one step after another. They walked over to Cap's car and Rita gave him the address he should take her to. 

"Now, Rita, please tell me what is going on here."

"Well, Cap, Montoya's men are still chasing after me."

"You're kidding?"

"No, no, I am not. The evidence Chris found in Quiller's locker was a fake, and now they think I know where the evidence is. His men are still running his business, and they need the evidence to remain clean."

"Tell me, where have you been up until now?"

"I spent a few months in Philadelphia, then I was in Ft. Pierce. I've been back here for about a week."

"You should've called me."

"I know, Cap, but I thought Montoya's men were watching you. It was too risky for me. And then with the baby..."

"Where was he born?"

"At home."

"At home?"

"I had some pretty good help."

"That's all a little bit confusing. Who told you about Montoya's men?"

"Cap, that's something I can''t give you an answer to at the moment. I will as soon as we are at the condo. Promise."

"And what do you want me to do now?"

"I really don't know. I didn't know any other person I could call from the hospital to get me out."

"Why shouldn't I tell Fran about you and Christopher?"

"Nobody may know I am here in Palm Beach. Montoya's men are still chasing after me. We won't be safe." 

"I see. The best thing will be to put you and the baby under protective custody."

"I know, Cap. I know."

They arrived at the condo. Cap. Lipshitz helped Rita walking up the stairs to the condo. From outside they could hear a baby crying. 

"Cap, can you please wait a minute outside? You'll see why."

"Okay."

Rita opened the door with her key and entered the condo slowly. Chris was in the living room with the baby on his arm. Christopher was crying very loud. Chris rocked him very softly but he didn't stop.

"Sam, where've you been? I was worried."

Rita sat down on the sofa without saying anything.

"What happened to you? You look awful."

"I had an accident."

"An accident?"

"Nothing serious. Only a concussion and some broken rips. They took me the to hospital. I needed someone to get me out of there. I called Cap."

"You did what?"

"He's waiting outside."

"You know what this means? We are not safe any longer."

"Sam, please, go and let him in."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then it's better you let him in."

Rita stood up and walked to the door again. Cap. Lipshitz was still waiting outside. 

"Cap, you can come in. But please, don't be shocked."

"Shocked? Why?"

Cap. Lipshitz entered the condo.

"Yo, Cap, how are you doing?" Chris said and came over to Cap. Lipshitz. He still was carrying the crying baby.

"Lorenzo?"

"As you can see."

"Rita, what does this mean?"

"Cap, this is a long story. You know, I told you about the evidence and all that stuff. Montoya's men wanted to make us believe Chris is dead. But as you can see, he isn't."

"I can't believe it. Lorenzo, you are still alive?"

"Yes, Cap, I am."

"Boy, come and give me a hug." Cap. Lipshitz hugged Chris. Then he looked at the crying baby. "And this must be Christopher. Oh my gosh, he is so cute."

"And very hungry." Rita added and took the baby on her arm. "Excuse me for a moment. I will go feeding him in the bedroom."

While Rita was feeding Christopher in the bedroom Chris and Cap. Lipshitz had a talk about protective custody. 

"I already told Rita we could take you in protective custody. That would be the best for the three of you."

"I know, Cap. I couldn't dare calling you. Montoya's men have their connections to the police office. Like Quiller. But now you already know."

"I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll assign Holly and Michael to that case. Nobody will know anything about that. I'll find a safe place for you, something better than this here." Cap. Lipshitz said and looked around.

"I don't know what to do with little Chris. We can't take him with us in protective custody. Maybe you..."

"Chris, sure Frannie and I will watch the baby."

"I have to talk to Rita about that. I am not quite sure she is willing to leave the baby right now."

"Then try to talk her into it. She's not in a very good condition anyway. She needs some rest."

Rita came back with Christopher. The little one was satisfied. 

"Sunshine, I just talked with Cap about protective custody. Would be the best for us at the moment."

"I know, Sam, I know. But where can we go with Christopher?"

"Rita, Frannie and I will watch him. That won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Cap. I know Frannie will take good care of him."

"Yes, she will."

"But, please, Cap, do me a favor. Don't tell her who he is. Don't tell her he's our baby. Please. I know she'll take good care of him anyway. I don't want to risk..."

"I promise, Rita, I won't tell Fran."

"Oh, Cap, it's so good having you here with us."

"It's good to see you guys again after such a long time."

  


* * *

  


3 hours later Chris and Rita were put in protective custody. Holly and Michael were looking after them for the first time.

"How are you doing, Rita? Cap told us you had an accident." Holly asked first.

"I am feeling a little weak. And my head hurts a bit. But I will survive."

"So, guys, tell us everything you know about Montoya's men. We wanna take them down as fast as we can." Michael began to say.

"I don't know much. I was kept in Ft. Myers for the last few months. I only know that Quiller's evidence was a fake. Ramirez, Montoya's left hand, is now the head, and they think I have the evidence they are looking for. You must find the evidence to clean my vest."

"We will, Chris."

"Rita, something bothering you?" Holly realized Rita was a little bit distracted.

"No... actually not. I was just thinking about Christopher."

"You know, Frannie will take good care of him."

"I know."

"If you feel better I'll make a stop later at the Cap's house and check on how the little man is doing."

"Thank you, Holly."

"You're welcome."

  


* * *

  


While Chris, Rita, Holly and Michael were discussing the case Cap. Lipshitz took little Chris home to his lovely wife. He hadn't told her anything.

"Hon, we'll have a visitor for the next few days." he shouted as he entered the house with the baby asleep on his arm.

"Really? Who?" 

Cap. Lipshitz went to the kitchen where his wife was making dinner.

"This little man here."

"A baby?"

"A baby? Is that all you can say?"

"It is a baby, isnt' it? Whose baby?"

"That's something I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Work. We put his parents in protective custody. I didn't want this little man to spent the time in an orphanage, so I thought I am going to take him home with me."

"You did what? Harry!"

"Fran, just look at him. He is so cute."

Fran took a look at the sleeping baby. 

"Harry, he is so small. How old is he?" 

"5 days."

"5 days? This baby needs his mother, not us to look after him."

"His parents can't look after him at the moment. So we will. Am I right, Christopher?"

"Christopher?"

"That's his name."

"Give him to me."

Harry gave the baby to his wife. Fran looked at him for quite a long time. 

"Hmm, then you're going to stay with us for some time, little one, aren't you?"

"I know you wouldn't say no."

"Harry, Rita must've had her baby by now, and she didn't call."

"I know, Fran, but she certainly will."

'If you only know you are actually rocking your godson.' Harry thought.

"Harry, can you tell me a little bit more about his parents? Just a little bit."

"You know, hon, that's not possible. It's about all that stuff, murder, blackmail, evidence..."

"And this little one is involved in all that. What parents must he have?"

Cap. Lipshitz said nothing. He just looked at the baby.

At that moment someone was knocking at the door. It was Holly and Michael. They already left Chris and Rita and now wanted to take a look at the baby.

"Hey Cap, we wanted to take a look at little Chris."

"Come in. Fran, Michael and Holly want to take a look at the baby." 

"Coming!" 

Fran came to the living room with the baby.

"Oh, dear, he is so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Fran placed the baby on Holly's arm. 

"Michael, look at him."

"Yeah, he's cute. Boy, am I glad I had this one in the car."

Michael took at video camera out his bag. Fran really didn't know what was going on here. Harry realized it.

"Fran, what do you think about preparing dinner?"

"But..."

"No buts. Go!" Fran walked out the living room.

"Price, what do you think you're doing there with a video camera?"

"Would be a nice present for Chris and Rita. You know, to cheer Rita up. She ain't in a very good condition at the moment."

"Good thinking, Price." Cap. Lipshitz said and patted Michael's shoulder.

"Michael, take a picture of that pretty face."

Michael focused on Holly's face.

"Not mine! The baby's."

Michael now focused on Christopher's face. The little one was still sleeping. He moved his legs but he didn't wake up. 

"I know how your mommy is felling at the moment, little Chris. It must be hard to leave such a beautiful baby for even a minute."

"Hmm, Holly, you're getting motherly feelings?"

"Michael! Just film the baby. And don't listen to what I am saying."

Suddenly Christopher began to stir again. And now he got awake and began to cry.

"Oh, this little man seems to be hungry."

A second later, Frannie entered the room with a bottle for the baby.

"Holly, you wanna do this?" Fran offered Holly the bottle.

"Sure."

It was new for Christopher to be fed with a bottle, but he immediately got used to it. Michael was still filming.

"Holly, hold little Chris a bit higher. That will be good on tape."

"Since when are you an expert in filming?"

"I had some experience in High School."

"So?"

  


* * *

  


Chris and Rita were already lying in bed when they heard someone knocking on the door. 1 long, 3 short, 1 long, 3 short. It must be either Holly or Michael. Chris got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Michael."

Chris opened the door for Michael. He was carrying a VCR and a paper bag.

"I hope I didn't disturb you."

"No, you didn't. Come in."

Rita was still lying in bed. Her head and her broken rips hurt her a lot. 

"Hey, Michael, what's up?" Rita asked and took a look on the VCR he was carrying. 

"I thought, I'd bring you this." Michael answered and put the VCR on the table. "Some old movies."

Chris grabbed one from the bag. "Maltese Falcon! I don't believe it. How did you know?"

"Rita told me when we were partners. But I have another tape here that will be more interesting for you."

"What is it?"

"Just wait."

Michael connected the TV that was standing right in front of the bed with the VCR and popped the tape in.

"This is a brand new movie. You can't buy it in a store. I know you will enjoy it." Michael said and pressed the play button. Holly's face appeared on the screen. _"Michael, take a picture of that pretty face." _she was saying while Michael took a big shoot of Holly. _"Not mine! The baby's." _Suddenly Christopher appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Michael, what's this?"

"Holly and I thought you might miss the little boy. So we made a short stop at the Cap's house and took a look at him. He's a pretty cute fellow, your boy."

"Yeah, he is." Rita said and sat up to have a better look at the screen.

"Thank you, Michael."

"You're welcome, Chris. You know, I have to go now. A lot of work to do tomorrow."

"We know. And thanks again."

After Michael was gone Chris sat down on the bed next to Rita. The tape with Christopher was still running. 

"Look, Sam, Christopher is smiling."

"The big Lorenzo smile, hmm?"

"Chris, be serious." Rita patted his chest.

"I am. He has that BIG Lorenzo smile. He's my son, you know."

"How can I ever forget." Suddenly tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, Sammy, what is it?"

"The last few months he always was there for me. I could talk to him. About you, me, the future, how I felt, how much I missed you. And then suddenly you are back in my life. We were reunited. And then we have to leave him behind. This ain't fair, Sam. This just ain't fair."

"I know." Chris said and took her into her arms. He was careful not to hurt her, but somehow he felt she needed it right now. "We will have little Chris back as soon as possible." 

"Hold me, Sam. Forever."

  


* * *

  


The next day Michael and Holly were looking at the things taken from Quiller's locker in the force. They were stored for safety reasons.

"What do we have here? His wallet, some bullets, a T-shirt, some photos. That's all." Michael placed the stuff on the table.

"Give me the wallet."

"Why? What do you expect to find in there?"

"Michael, keep thinking. Why would someone leave their wallet in their locker when they is on the way home?"

"Good point, partner."

Holly opened the wallet and put everything on the table. 

"A $1 bill, two quarters. Nothing."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Give me the wallet." Michael took the wallet.

"What do we have here?" He opened a secret compartment and took a small piece of paper out of it.

"What is it?"

"A number. #310."

"Bank locker?"

"PO box?"

"The best thing to do is to check out every place we can find locker and PO boxes and every bank. We'll ask for Quiller's name."

"Holly, do you know how long this will take? We will have no backup on that case. We have to do everything on our own."

"I know. But I guess as soon as we find this locker, we'll have the evidence we're looking for. We'll be able to put Montoya's men in jail and Chris and Rita can go on with their lives. That's the most important thing at the moment. That's our case, Michael."

"You go and check out the PO boxes. Meanwhile I will check out the banks. And call me as soon as you find something."

"You can bet your ass on that."

  


* * *

  


That evening Holly and Michael made a short stop at Chris and Rita's to bring them some food and other things they would probably need.

"So, tell us, what did you find out?"

"Not much. We checked out Quiller's personal belongings from his locker at the force that had been stored. We found a small piece of paper in his wallet with a number. #310. We checked half of the banks and half of the PO box offices today, but nothing."

"Tomorrow we'll check out the rest."

"Yeah, it's always the same. Nothing." Rita said and went to the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?"

"I am not quite sure. She misses the baby. But there's something else. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"Ah, woman talk. Try your luck at it."

Holly went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Rita, it's me, Holly. May I come in?"

"Come in."

Holly entered the bathroom. Rita was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She wiped a tear from her face.

"Rita, you know, you can talk to me about everything."

"I know."

"What is bothering you?"

"I thought I left all this behind when I left the force. I wanted to be there for my baby. I wanted to protect him. Every minute of my life. And what? I am here with Chris in protective custody while my baby is miles away from me. "

Holly put her arm around her.

"Michael and I are already doing what we can. Maybe..."

"What?"

"Maybe I can talk Fran into letting me take little Chris for a walk. Nobody needs to know that I would be taking him here."

"Could you?"

"Now that I think about it I am not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Holly, please. Even if it's only for some minutes. I need to hold my baby in my arms. I need to see him."

"I can't promise. But I try the best I can. Tomorrow."

"Thanks."

  


* * *

  


It wasn't easy for Holly to talk Fran into it but she finally got her permission to take Christopher for a walk. Actually she really needed to check out all the PO box offices but this seemed more important for her to do. It took her 15 minutes to get the baby to Chris and Rita. Little Chris slept all the time. Holly knocked on the door. 1 long, 3 short, 1 long, 3 short. Rita opened the door immediately. 

"Hey Rita, there's someone here who wants to see his mommy."

"Christopher!" 

Even before Holly could enter the room, Rita took the baby on her arm. 

"I missed you so much. Your mommy missed you so much." 

She kissed him on his forehead as Chris came to the door.

"In here!" 

He pulled Holly into the room and closed the door. Then he looked at his wife and his son.

"Holly, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sam, please, she has nothing to do with. I talked her into it."

"No, Rita. You don't have to take the responsibility for it. I had a talk with your wife yesterday in the bathroom, as you probably remember. I promised her I'd bring Christopher. Just for a while."

"Please, Sam, only for a while. I need him with me right now."

"Okay. You know I can't say no."

"I'll tell you something. I have to check out some other PO Box offices. It will take about an hour. Then I'll come back and take little Chris back to Fran and Cap. What do you think?"

"Chris?"

"I have nothing to say against it. Does Fran know you took him here?"

"No! I told her I will take him out for a walk."

"Good."

"See ya later."

Holly left the condo. Chris took a look at Rita. She was rocking Christopher who was still asleep.

"Give him to me." he said and took the baby on his arm.

"Hey little Chris. You're getting heavier with each passing day. Hmm, you missed your daddy. I knew that." Chris now had that big Lorenzo smile on his face.

"Chris, why can't we keep him here with us? I miss him so much. I never thought it would be that hard to spend a minute without him."

"Sammy, it's too risky. We have to think about what is best for him. I miss him, too, but it's not safe for him to be here with us. If Montoya's men find us, he ain't save. He just ain't save."

"I know. But it's so hard without him."

"Hey, don't think about that now. We have him here with us. So, mommy, you have about an hour to spend with your son."

Rita had a little smile on her face.

"You're right. We are reunited. Even if it's only for an hour. We three belong together. Forever."

"Forever, Sammy. Forever."

  


* * *

  


Meanwhile Holly had called Michael to check out the last P.O. Box office on her list. They were just about to close, and she didn't have time to get there. So Michael went to the South Palm Beach Lincoln PO Box office. It was their last chance.

"Det. Price." He showed his badge to the clerk. "May I have a look into your register?"

"Do you have a search warrant?"

"No."

"Then I am sorry. I can't show you the register."

"Maybe you can call me the owner of one of your PO Boxes?"

"Which number?"

"#310."

The clerk looked something up in his computer.

"Sorry, it is out of order at the moment. The owner hasn't paid the rent for the last few months. We are about cleaning the box out."

"Who was that owner?"

"One moment. Quiller, Ray Quiller."

This was a 10 point shot for Michael.

"You still have the box?"

"Sure. We are obligated to keep the box for half a year."

"I need to have a look at the post."

"I am sorry, not without a search warrant."

"I will be back with a search warrant tomorrow. I advise you not to throw any of his box away. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Det."

"Good."

  


* * *

  


Later that evening they had one of their "crisis" meetings at Chris and Rita's hiding place. Michael and Cap. Lipshitz already were there. Only Holly was a little late. She had to take Christopher back to Fran. Finally she arrived.

"I am sorry. I know I am late."

"Holly, you are ALWAYS late."

"Yeah, and you are the BIG boss of America, Michael." Holly said and sat down on the sofa. 

"Okay, I think I found Quiller's evidence."

"You did? Where?"

"In the South Palm Beach Lincoln PO Box office. Quiller had a PO box there. #310."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. They didn't let me look at it without a search warrant. So, Cap, Holly and I will need to get a search warrant tomorrow."

"How do you think I should do that? Officially you are not working on this case. Officially this ain't even a case."

"Cap, how about asking George? You know, he won't ask any questions if you talk to him very long, start with a different subject, bring it up after about an hour..."

"Lorenzo, that worked for you and Rita, but not for me."

"Then tell him why it is so important for Holly and Michael. Tell him you have friends who are having some problems and it is more important than life that we know what is in that PO Box."

"Yeah, Lorenzo, and as soon as he asks to whom this PO Box belongs I have to tell him. And then he will ask a lot of questions about why I want a search warrant for Ray Quiller's PO Box."

"Then go ahead and tell him the truth." Rita said.

Everybody in the room was stunned.

"What? Sammy, you're kidding?"

"No, I am not. George won't tell anyone. We need that search warrant. Cap, you just have to tell him it's for me. You needn't tell him about Chris or the baby. Just tell him it's for me."

"I think we should try it. This ain't such a bad idea." Holly defended Rita's case. 

"Price, Lorenzo, what do you think? Should we give it a try?"

"Yeah, Cap, we should."

"I am not quite sure."

"Oh, Lorenzo, you're NEVER sure."

Everybody had to laugh. 

"Just laugh. Do what you want. I have my own opinion. And I don't think this is such a good idea. But who is asking me?"

"Sam, shut up."

  


* * *

  


Early the next morning Cap. Lipshitz was in George Donovan's office. 

"So, Harry, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, that's right."

"About what?"

"I need a search warrant."

"For what?"

"For the South Palm Beach Lincoln PO Box office."

"Why is that? Whose case is it for?"

"Price and Rawlins."

"Price and Rawlins have a case? I think they are doing paper work right now."

"Yes, they are... no, they are not."

"Now what? Are they doing paper work or not?"

"No, they are not."

"Harry, will you please tell me why Price and Rawlins need a search warrant for the South Palm Beach Lincoln P.O. Box office?"

"This isn't easy to explain. We have some new evidence in the Ray Quiller case and therefore..."

"Wow, wow, that file was closed after Lorenzo's death. Why did you reopen it? And why Price and Rawlins?"

"It was a favor for a good friend."

"We are now doing favors? Harry, we are no social institute. We are a police force. So, who is this good friend?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Then I can't give you the search warrant."

"Rita."

"Rita?"

"Yeah, our lovely Rita."

"Where is she? And why the hell did she talk you into reopening the Ray Quiller case? This won't bring Lorenzo back."

"George, come and have a talk with me in the rest rooms."

"In the rest rooms?"

"Yeah, I am sure there are no wires in there."

The both of them went to the rest rooms. 

"Harry, will you now please explain me what is going on here?"

"Rita called me a couple of days ago from the hospital. She was run over by a car."

"Is she all right?"

"Just a concussion and some broken ribs, but she is feeling better now. She left the hospital the same day and I drove her to the condo she was living in. She began to tell me some surprising things about Montoya's men. The evidence Chris traded in for her was a fake."

"So Chris was shot for nothing. Damn."

"Let me please finish this. Someone was waiting in her condo I didn't expect to see again in my whole life. It was Chris."

"Chris? How?"

"Before Holly and I shot Montoya he already found out the evidence was fake. He thought Chris had the evidence. He advised his men to catch Chris and let everybody think he was dead. His men are still running his business. They want the evidence. It must be something very compromising, so they kept Lorenzo in prison until he could escape. He went straight to Rita because he knew she also wasn't safe anymore either. I put them under protective custody a couple of days ago. I now need this warrant to put Montoya's men under arrest."

Donovan was standing there silent.

"Should I believe what you just told me?"

"Have I ever lied to you? Please, George. I need this warrant. As soon as possible."

"Okay, you get the warrant. But..."

"I hate those buts."

"You take me to Chris and Rita. NOW!"

What could say Cap. Lipshitz against it?

  


* * *

  


About an hour later Cap. Lipshitz and George Donovan where standing in front of the door to Chris and Rita's place. Harry knocked on the door. 1 long, 3 short, 1 long, 3 short. 

"Who is it?" they heard Rita asking from inside.

"It's Harry." Cap. Lipshitz said.

"And George." Donovan added.

Rita opened the door.

"Come in." Then she closed the door behind them. "George, it's good to see you." She hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Rita." Donovan hugged her back.

Chris came out of the bathroom. 

"Sammy, who was..."

He now faced George Donovan.

"Yo, Donovan, what are you doing here?"

"Lorenzo? I don't believe it. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, as you can see. Rita is the one who is a little bit weak at the moment."

Rita punched him in his stomach. "Never say that again."

"Oh, Sammy, it was a joke."

They all sat down. Chris and Rita on the bed, Cap. Lipshitz and George Donovan on the sofa. 

"Tell me about your baby, you two. Where is it?" George asked

"Fran is looking after little Chris." Chris answered the question.

"Ah, little Chris. I may be a little bit nosy but when was he born?"

"No, you're not nosy, George. He was born 8 days ago. And his name is Christopher." 

  


* * *

  


Meanwhile, Holly and Michael were at the South Palm Beach Lincoln PO Box office with the search warrant for Ray Quiller's PO Box.

"Hey, boy, remember me?"

"Sure, Det. And I guess you have a search warrant."

"Holly, the warrant."

Holly put the search warrant on the desk. 

"This is a search warrant for P.O. Box #310. Go and get us the box."

"One moment, please."

The boy went away and came back with a small bag a few minutes later.

"This is all we found in the box. You can check it over there."

"Thank you."

Michael took the bag and went over to a small table next to the entrance. Holly followed him.

"What do we have here?" 

He put out a large envelope and opened it.

"Partner, look at that!"

Michael placed 4 tapes, some files and a bundle of money out of the envelope. 

"We have it! We found the evidence!"

"We have to get it back to the Cap as soon as possible."

  


* * *

  


Less than half an hour later, all the evidence was placed on Cap. Lipshitz's desk.

"Good job, Price and Rawlins. All we have to do now is find Montoya's men."

"Cap, I think I know a person who can help us, but Rita has to be the one to ask him for help."

"Who do you mean?"

"Donnie Dogs DiBarto."

"What are you waiting for?"

  


* * *

  


Awhile later, Rita called Donnie Dogs DiBarto with Michael's cellular phone.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to Mr. DiBarto."

"Who is there?"

"Tell him Rita want to talk to him."

A minute later Donnie Dogs DiBarto was on the phone.

"Rita, doll, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks."

"You know, I am so sorry about Chris. I was out of state when all that happened. Otherwise I would have been there for you. You know."

"Yeah, I know. Donnie, I wanna ask you for a favor."

"Everything you want, Rita."

"I am looking for Montoya's men."

"Wow, they are quite a bit too much for you to handle."

"I don't care about that at the moment. Do you know where to find Montoya's men? It is very important, Donnie."

"I am not quite sure, but I think you can find them at their old headquarters."

"You mean Montoya's villa?"

"Doll, you are so bright."

"Thanks a lot, Donnie."

"You can call me every time, Rita."

"I know."

Rita hang up.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he thinks Montoya's men can still be found at Montoya's villa."

"He thinks?"

"He wasn't quite sure."

"Our only chance, Cap."

"Price, Rawlins, call for backup and observe the villa. When you 100% sure that Montoya's men are there, catch them. The minute they are under arrest, no, the second you call me here."

"We will, Cap."

  


* * *

  


Price and Rawlins called for backup from their car. They were the first to arrive at Montoya's villa, and what did they have to see? Donnie Dogs DiBarto was right. Montoya's men were still operating from there. Less than 5 minutes later the backup arrived. They surrounded the house. Then Michael took a loud-speaker.

"This is Det. Price, Palm Beach PD. The house is surrounded. There's no way for you to leave this house unseen. Leave the house unarmed immediately."

Nothing happened. 

"Hold your fire until someone fires at you. Holly, we are going inside."

Michael and Holly slowly walked to the house covered behind the undergrowth.

"Holly, over there." Michael whispered and pointed to an open window.

"You want to go in there?"

"Why not?"

"Michael, that's a dangerous risk."

Before Michael could say anything, fire was opened. They couldn't see anyone firing from inside. Suddenly a man appeared at the window. He checked no one saw him before he climbed out. Michael and Holly recognized Montoya's left hand Ramirez. He must be the one running the league now.

"Holly, to the left. I am on the right."

Michael and Holly separated, always covered by the undergrowth. They pointed their guns at Ramirez.

"Freeze, Ramirez, police!"

Ramirez pointed his gun at Michael the second Holly appeared from behind the undergrowth. Ramirez began to fire. Michael and Holly returned fire. Ramirez was hit in the chest as well as in his back. He continued to fire until he lay on the ground, dead. The firing from inside the house stopped as well. Nearly twenty men came out of the house, their hands up, unarmed.

"Call Cap, Holly. It's over."

Holly grabbed her cellular phone and dialed Cap. Lipshitz's number. He already was waiting for this call.

"Cap, this is Holly. We got them. It is over."

"Thank you, Holly. The both of you did a very, very good job."

"We know, Cap."

Cap. Lipshitz hang up his phone and looked to Chris an Rita who were very nervous. 

"They got them. It is over."

"Oh god!" Chris and Rita first hugged and then kissed each other.

"It is over, Sam. It is over."

"This means, out of this place here immediately and back to your son. He needs you."

  


* * *

  


Cap. Lipshitz took Chris and Rita to the police headquarters where Holly and Michael were already waiting for them in the interrogation room.

"So, back to normal life for you now." Michael said as Chris and Rita entered the room.

"Holly, Michael, thank you very much for everything you did for us."

"Hey, friends remain friends forever."

Chris and Rita had to smile. All they wanted now was to have their baby son back. 

Meanwhile Cap. Lipshitz was on his way back home to pick up Fran and Christopher.

"Hon, where the hell are you?"

"Upstairs. Christopher is taking a nap. Please be quiet."

Cap. Lipshitz went upstairs into his bedroom.

"Frannie, we have to take Christopher home."

"What? No, not now. I mean, he is sleeping right now."

"Hon, please. His parents are waiting for him. Come on."

He could see Fran wasn't that happy to let the baby go.

"Harry, why do we have to give the baby back? I mean, his parents are involved in murder, blackmail and all that stuff you told me about. That's no place for a baby."

"Honey, you will be more than eager to give this baby back to his parents as soon as you see them."

"I bought him this new dress today. You think his parents will like it?"

Harry looked at the outfit Christopher was wearing. It was a multi-color outfit with a big blue 'C' stitched on it.

"Sure, they will."

Finally they were standing in front of the interrogation room. 

"His parents are waiting in there. You should go in with little Chris."

"Harry, I can't. I want to say good-bye to him here."

"Hon, you go in there NOW!" 

Harry opened the door and pushed Fran inside. Then he closed the door. Fran was facing Rita's back, but she saw Chris standing there. Then Rita turned around and looked at Fran.

"Oh my gosh. That can't be true!"

"Frannie!" 

Rita went over to her and hugged her. Then she looked at her baby. 

"I see you took good care of your godson. Come to mommy." Rita said and took her baby and put him over her shoulder. 

"I... I think I am dreaming. Chris, you're alive?"

"Yeah, Fran, I am."

"But how? I mean we buried you."

"I don't know who you buried, but it wasn't me."

"What is going on here? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me what was going on here?"

"Fran, that's a long, long story. Something we can't tell here and now, but we are more than thankful you kept such a good eye on Christopher."

"And I am more than thankful to have him back. And you, little one, you either?" She patted the baby's back.

"Chris, can you please pinch me? I think I am still dreaming."

"Believe us, you aren't."

  


* * *

  


Some days later, they all gathered at the church to celebrate Christopher's christening. Chris and Rita were standing in front of the baptistery. Beside Rita stood Harry and Fran Lipschitz . George Donovan, Holly and Michael were standing a few inches behind them. 

"What name have you given this child?" the priest said while closing the bible in his hand.

"Christopher James Lorenzo." Chris responded proudly and looked to Rita. In her arms, the baby's eyes were wide open, a lot impressed by the tapestries on the gothic ceiling. 

"You have asked to have your child christened. In doing so, you are accepting responsibility of training him in the practice of the faith." 

Then the priest turned over to Cap. Lipshizt and his wife and asked: "Are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty?"

"We are." Harry and Fran responded.

"We welcome you with great joy. In his name, I christen you for the savior by the sign of his cross..."

Christopher, held by his mother, cried as water was poured from a shell over his head. 

"...and of the son, and of the holy spirit. Teach them to carry out everything I have commanded you, and know that I am with you always, until the end of the world."

  


* * *

  


"Thanks for coming," Rita said after the christening, still with Christopher on her arm. "This means a lot to us."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Donovan replied.

With a smile, Rita handed Christopher to Frannie and then gave Donovan a hug.

"Without all of your help we wouldn't be standing here by now." Chris said and reached out his hand to Michael.

"So, are you gonna stay around?" Holly asked.

Rita brushed strands of wind-blown hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I think so. This is where we belong."

"What will you do? After all, you now have baby."

"We are not quite sure at the moment. Maybe honeymoon for once." Chris said with a smile on his face.

"You can have this back, if you want it, Detectives." Harry held out his hand. 

In it you could see Rita's gold lieutenant's shield and Chris' sergeant's shield. Rita looked at her shield for a moment.

"No, Harry, thanks. I think I will start a whole new life with my husband and our baby." 

"And what's on you, Lorenzo? Back to the force?"

"Well, Harry, I don't know for sure. That's something I have to discuss with my lovely wife." Chris said. He looked at Rita and then kissed her. 

"You know, for the both of you, if you ever decide to come back to the force, your shields will be there. No matter how long it will take. I will be more than eager to work with you again."

"Thank you, Harry." Rita gave him a hug.

  


* * *

  


Awhile later Chris and Rita were at the harbor, the exact same place where they had gotten married several months ago. Christopher now was sleeping on Rita's arm.

"Sammy, remember the last time we were here?" Chris asked.

"How can I forget?"

They both started to think about the day they got married.

_"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and comfort Rita, to honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity and forsakeing all others, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"_

"I do."

"And do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"You may now place your ring on the bride's finger."

Chris slipped the wedding band on Rita's finger.

"And now you place your ring on the groom's finger."

Rita slipped the wedding band on Chris' finger.

"By the power of the authority invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Chris took Rita's hand suddenly and began to speak.

"Rita, I promise to love and comfort you, to honor you and keep you in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity and forsakeing all others, to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live."

Rita said nothing but hugged him close and kissed him tender.

"I know you will, Chris."

  
  


** THE END **

  
  


[ Back to my main page ][1]

  


   [1]: index.html



End file.
